1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning insert, and more particularly, to the type that can be inserted inside the nasal cavities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the cold germs are reproduced in the nasal mucous media enhanced by the humidity of the area. Cleaning periodically the mucous substance inside the nasal cavities after the first sneeze can prevent the cold germs from penetrating the respiratory system.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,596 issued to Rubinstein in 1981. However, it differs from the present invention because Rubinstein discloses an intravaginal tampon that would not work as the present invention without injuring a user. First, the patented tampon teaches the use of a "highly" absorbable material. The nasal cavity is surrounded by many sensitive nerve terminations and blood vessels and removing all liquids of the mucous would injure a user, as Rubinstein's patent teaches for intravaginal application. While the present invention is intended to clean the mucous, it is to intended to remove all liquids leaving the nasal cavity without a lubricant whatsoever. Also, the rigid cone 15 disclosed in Rubinstein's device would injure a user. The requirements for a vaginal or rectal tampon are different that those needed in the present invention. Also, the present invention, in addition to being used and interact with a different kind of body cavity, is by contrast a "cleaning device" and, Rubinstein's tampon is designed to stop the outflow of substances from the body cavity. The present cleaning device removes mucous substances and germs, and does not plug the cavity. Another difference is that the present invention has no grasping elements mounted to the cleaning body because this device is designed to be used in a short period of time since the respiratory system could not be obstructed for long period of time.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.